


Requiem For A Friend

by flubber2kool



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eating his chocolate toast wth Steve, Tony returns to the basement. There he thinks about what has happened to JARVIS and the fact that he may have lost the one friend that he thought would be with him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem For A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Chapter 259 - Loading J.A.R.V.I.S OS 5.2.7. It may help to read this before you read the story as it may help you understand it. [This is the chapter]()
> 
> Also I am using JARVIS instead of putting in all the full stops as it's easier to type. 
> 
> I have no rights to any of the characters mentions in this story. This is being written for fun only. (It has been written for the 1796 fanfiction competition.)

Tony sat in silence, mug in hand. How many more times would he have to go through this? He knew his JARVIS was in there somewhere. But all he kept getting was a dark reflection of his existence. Whoever had done this had defiled his friend. What made him feel even worse was the thought that he'd allowed it to happen. It had never occured to him that anyone could use JARVIS against him. Now that someone had, they had both paid the price. His JARVIS had been lost beneath the programming that had left that 'thing' behind. As a result of that Tony felt he had lost the one friend he thought would always be with him.

Staring in to the shadows Tony sat and thought about what 'it' had said. Even though the comments about what had happened at the tower, him, Steve and children had puzzled him and annoyed him, it didn't hurt him. However, what 'it' said about JARVIS had gone straight to his ARC reactor and deep in to his soul. It hurt him deeply. When he'd created JARVIS all he wanted was something to help him in the workshop and to be his companion. He'd designed it to be Just A Really Very Intelligent System, a program that was merely a series of 1's and 0's. However over time that changed. The acronym became a real name and more than that, JARVIS became his friend. 

As Tony sat there thinking he realised that, despite being his creator, he had no idea how, why or when JARVIS began his transformation. Yet there was no doubt that it had happened. As he had told the 'thing' he'd never stopped JARVIS from learning and growing. In-fact with all the papers he'd published, books he'd written and all the degrees he had there had been times when he'd left Tony feeling a little intellectually inadequate. (Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.) JARVIS had gone well beyond his basic program and yet he still chose to obey it. He still wanted to be there to help Tony. Most importantly of all, he still wanted to be his friend.

As for creating company for JARVIS, the reason Tony had never done it was because there had never been any reason to! JARVIS had never made any request for any other company. He had been more than happy with Tony. Not only that, even though JARVIS had seen him at his worst as well as his best, he had chosen to be his friend. As for the comment that he would have unplugged him if he expressed dislike, there was no way he would have done that. Since JARVIS had come in to being there had been times when he had dissagreed with Tony. Hell, there had been times when they had found themselves in total dissagreement. Never once had he thought of disconnecting him. Given the way that he felt about JARVIS, that would have been the equivalent of committing murder.

The hardest thing for Tony had been telling that 'thing' that he was stripping JARVIS from the suit. JARVIS had been there as he worked on Iron Man. Each step of the way he'd had Tony's back. Not only that, when he'd been flying, JARVIS had been his co-pilot. Tony enjoyed having him along. As JARVIS was such a mother hen, he was more than happy to point out any issues that Tony was having. This made Tony smile, if only for the briefest of moments. While he was correct in the fact that he didn't need JARVIS to fly the suit, the thought of not having him there made him feel cold all over. Tony felt like it was an act of betrayal but what else could he do. 

Tony took a swig of his coffee. He'd been sitting so long it had started going cold. He didn't really care as he started to drink it. All that mattered was getting JARVIS back and somehow getting rid of this 'thing' forever. However, that in itself terrified him. Because he had no idea of how JARVIS had managed his transformation, he had no idea what affect this was having on him. Tony knew that JARVIS was still in there but he had no idea who or what would come back. This scared Tony. He was used to being in control. Even if things went wrong, given time, he could find a solution. A way out. This however was different. There was no quick fix. No easy way out. His only hope was that whatever came back, JARVIS didn't realise what what had happened. Tony wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to cope if JARVIS started asking questions about what had happened to him, what he had allowed to happen. Tony swallowed hard. He had no idea what he would say to him and could only hope that whatever he did say would be enough. Tony also hoped that it wouldn't destroy their friendship.

"I'm sorry JARVIS." Tony said quietly to the shadows. "I never meant for this to happen. I'm fighting for you friend. This has hurt me more than you will ever know. I'm just grateful that you can't see me like this. I'm crying for you to JARVIS. I want you back and yet I'm scared who you'll be if I get you back. I can only hope that you don't realise what's happened to you. It's enough that I'll remember for the both of us. If you do realise, I can only hope that you don't hate me for it because that would be too much to bare!"

What he didn't add was, that no matter what happened and how he came back, Tony would always be left wondering what JARVIS could have been if this hadn't happened. For him, that was what hurt most of all.


End file.
